magiclanternfandomcom-20200223-history
ASM Dictionary
Parent: http://magiclantern.wikia.com/wiki/2.0.4_AJ [AJ] Definitions to make reading of ASM code easier. 2010_06_17 AI : I might help ... Thanks Indy!! ADKIZDET '= analog digital ? detector' adp = (wft) adapter AE = auto exposure AF = auto focus Angel''' routines are subroutines that help develop and debug Applications running on ARM-based hardware.' '''ALV = Audio LeVel' Assert = Output a diagnostic message BmpDDev = bitmap display device CAP = image CAPture CAPLV = C'''apture '''LV ceres = hardware extension with Wifi/GPS or USB driver (see ceresOpenFileValue, 0x91C0 and PTP) CFS = card file system? Chunk = ? - Yes I know its a basic building block - but what exactly? CPY = copy CRP = crypto CTG = catalog CU = ? dcf = digital camera file DCS = ? DDD = Dust Delete Data DEC = jpeg decoding DEFC = (image sensor) defect correction ? DEFD = '''(image sensor) '''defect detection ? DL''' =''' Dlg = (user) dialog DP_ = develop DPS = direct print system DPATH = Data Path. AI Develop ? DM = DebugManager EDID = HDMI related AJ 4:2:0 etc ENG = Engine = digic ENGIO = DIGIC ENG input/output EM = eventManager EV = event FA = FActory FC = file catalog ? Fct = Factory FCS = file create system? fcache = file cache FD = face detection FEN = fencing FG = ? FM = File Manager FIO = File Input Output FR = file reader? FW = file writer? GUI = Graphical User Interface GYO = ? HST = histogram H264E = h264 encode H264dec = h264 decode IMPD = image play driver jpcore = jpeg core JPCORE = hardware assisted codec? k241 = WFT-E2 (see related update .fir file) LOT = LotusPath LV = Live View LVCAF = LV contrast AF LVCAE = LV contrast AE Mcell = ? Guess something to do testing the chip / in Factory mode ? MDET = Motion Detection MON = MpuMonitor MOVR = movie reader MVP = movie player MVR = movie recorder OIO '''= Twin engine in one path related '''PB = Play Back PBROT = process? bitmap rotation PD = PTP DPS (develop with eos utility?) = Property Direct Print System Pony = 'PrintPony'- Maybe this is a cartridge that never runs out? PM = Power Manager PROP = property PSI = ? PTP = Point To Point RMT = remote RSZ = ReSiZe (H264 /digic?) RTC = real time clock RTOM = remote? transfer object? manager SDCOMM = SD card communication SDIO = SD input/output SHTLV = shutter LV SUB = black subtraction ? SVG = Scalable Vector Graphics THM = ? TOE = TCPIP Offload Engine? TOM = AI tranfer object? manager AJ will check. Definitely something ot do with transfer Trans = Transaction TRS = ? TTJ = TwoInTwoOutJpegPath TWIN = dual digic operation / transfer ? Semaphore's enable tracking of a shared resource through changes in state of use of counters. VF = ViewFinder WB = white balance Wps = ? Wft = wireless file transmitter